warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forest/Chapter 8
Below contains an in-depth summary of chapter eight of Into the Forest. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''8 (of 10) '''Page Numbers: '''95-117 '''Point of View: '''Furrypaw Chronology '''Preceded by: 'Chapter 7 'Next: 'Chapter 9 Chapter Summary : It's a half-moon since Furrypaw dreamed of the battle, though it had yet to happen, and Furrypaw wonders what was taking so long, and wonders if the three Clans hadn't gotten time to meet together, but whatever the reason was, they were giving ThunderClan plenty of preparation time. She adds that the apprentices had learned a bunch of new battle moves and hunting techniques. : Jayfeather calls for her, saying that Ivypool's kits were coming. Furrypaw rushes towards thenursery . Jayfeather tells Ivypool to start pushing, and instructs Furrypaw to start licking the kit when it comes out to get its heart going. : Bumblestripe stands in the entrance, blocking the light, asking if they kits were there. Jayfeather snaps that he needed to be patient, and that he was blocking the light, and adds that he's as bad as Berrynose . : A slimy bundle of fur pops out, and Jayfeather tells her to lick it. Furrypaw runs out, grossed out and feels ready to vomit. Bumblestripe asks if there was something wrong, and Furrypaw replies that it was only every decision she'd ever made. Jayfeather calls her back, but Furrypaw stays outside. She hears Jayfeather instructing Daisy to lick the kits, and hears Jayfeather licking as well, and soon Daisy calls Bumblestripe in. Furrypaw follows him in, and Bumblestripe says they're beautiful. Furrypaw notes that after their licking, they weren't slimy, and really were beautiful. She meows that she can't tell the difference between the boys and girls. Ivypool taps a yellow tabby , saying it was a girl, and then says the other two were boys, tapping a pure white kit and a pure neon yellow kit. Bumblestripe suggest Glowkit for the pure neon one, and Ivypool says that it didn't sound like a good name, and suggests Brightkit. Bumblestripe agrees, and then suggests Sunkit for the yellow tabby. Ivypool likes it, then thinks about a name for the white one. Furrypaw suggest Cloudkit, and Bumblestripe and Ivypool agree. Jayfeather says he liked the names. : They leave the nursery, and Jayfeather sternly says she wasn't helpful. Furrypaw apologizes, saying the sight had grossed her out, and she'd thought she'd vomit. She says she's starting to question her entire life as a cat . Jayfeather points out that it was too late to change anything, and Furrypaw suggests that she could change to being a warrior , since she couldn't help cats give birht, and was already training as a warrior, and at least as a warrior she could have a mate . Jayfeather reminds her that she'd already been introduced to StarClan and been accepted, and that it must be her destiny to be a medicine cat . Furrypaw tells Jayfeather that he was right about Firepaw , and wonders what happens if she accidentally gives birth to his kits, and adds that you can't exactly control kits unless you go to the Cutter. Jayfeather says that she'd have to spend less time with Firepaw, but adds that she was right about not controlling if you expect kits. Furrypaw asks that if she did give birth to kits, if he would defend her and keep her secret. Jayfeather uncertainly says he would, and Furrypaw thanks him. : Furrypaw feels she isn't cut out to be a medicine cat, and says she was going to take a walk alone. Jayfeather asks why, and Furrypaw replies for no reason. Jayfeather tells her to come back with borage . Furrypaw leaves camp and heads for the WindClan border , then continues to the Moonpool , then drinks and closes her eyes. She wakes up in StarClan's hunting grounds, and is greeted by Yellowfang and Bluestar . Furrypaw wails that she didn't 'make any of the right choices, and Bluestar assures her she made all the right choices, and says that she was indeed destine to be a medicine cat. Furrypaw asks about her relationship with Firepaw, and that she couldn't ignore it, but couldn't break the Warrior Code . Bluestar assures her that everything will be fine. Furrypaw asks about the battle, admitting she's scared, and doesn't think ThunderClan will survive against the other three Clans. Yellowfang tells her that she, Gingerpaw, Firepaw, and Bramblepaw had been training really hard, and that she and Gingerpaw were very important to StarClan, and that they'd fight as well. Furrypaw asks if everyone would be able to see them, and Bluestar replies that only she and Jayfeather would, and that to everyone else they'd be invisible. Furrypaw asks when the battle will happen, and Bluestar says that she couldn't tell her, but that it would happen soon. : She wakes up, then gathers some borage and heads back to camp. Jayfeather asks why she always takes forever, and Furrypaw replies that she was at the Moonpool. Jayfeather questions this,a nd Furrypaw says she wasn't sure she'd made all the right choices, and her dream of the battle had been bothering her. She sees Leafpool coming towards her, and Leafpool opens her mouth to speak, but Furrypaw doesn't hear it, because she's in the vision again. She witnesses herself dying, until Leafpool snaps her back by saying they were battle training. Furrypaw slowly walks out of camp. Leafpool trained her, but she barely pays attention. Leafpool asks if she was paying attention, and all Furrypaw murmurs in response is "It's happening soon". Leafpool asks what was wrong, so Furrypaw explains her dream, and Leafpool understands, asking if that was why she was training so hard. Furrypaw asks why the other Clans hate her, and yowls that she's the reason ThunderClan might be destroyed. Leafpool tries to comfort her, and Furrypaw says that she doesn't think she'd be able to focus on anything until after the battle. Leafpool explains taht she needs to focus on her battle training, so that she'd be battle-ready. They try battle training again, but Furrypaw couldn't focus, and Leafpool admits that it was hopeless, and tells her to get some rest. : Furrypaw goes to the medicine den and smells illness, then walks in to discover Gingerpaw. Jayfeather says she came in ill while Furrypaw was out. Furrypaw cries that it was her fault, and that she'd been pushing her during leaf-bare. Jayfeather tells her it wasn't her fault, and Furrypaw insists that it is, and Gingerpaw weakly tells her that it wasn't her fault, and that with a bit of catmint she'd be fine. Jayfeather assures Furrypaw that it wasn't severe, and that a stalk of catmint every day would be enough, and that Lionblaze had gotten him enough earlier that season. Furrypaw curls up next to Gingerpaw. Jayfeather reminds her of how contagious greencough was, but Furrypaw replies that she'd be fine, and closes her eyes. She wakes up in StarClan, with Bluestar staring at her. Bluestar observes that she's worried about the battle, and asks if it would help if StarClan did battle training with her. Furrypaw is shocked, but accepts, and Bluestar trains her. While training, Furrypaw uses a move Hawkfrost taught Ivypool. Bluestar recognizes the move, but assures Furrypaw that if you use it wisely it's just another battle move. Bluestar tells her that she did well for an apprentice her age, but that it's time for her to wake up. : Furrypaw wakes up with Jayfeather anxiously asking if she felt okay, and she replies that she did, then Jayfeather cuffs her on the ear, scolding her for risking getting greencough with the battle coming up. Furrypaw tells him to quiet down so he didn't wake Gingerpaw. Jayfeather tells her to give her catmint. Furrypaw gently prods Gingerpaw and gives her the catmint. Gingerpaw eats it but doesn't go back to sleep. Jayfeather tells her to go back to sleep, and Gingerpaw protests that she wasn't tired. Furrypaw asks if she should give her a poppy seed , but Jayfeather tells her that she'd just have to figure out how to entertain herself. Furrypaw apologizes, then sings I'm Already There ''by Lonestar on her way out: "''I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. i'm your imaginary friend. and I know I'm in your prayers. Oh I'm already there." : Leafpool calls her for a border patrol on the ShadowClan border with Lionblaze and Firepaw. They start out, and as they near it, Firepaw asks if the border is supposed to be farther, and Lionblaze realizes his apprentice is right. They continue, hiding in the undergrowth. Scorchfur , Spikefur , Ferretclaw , and Crowfrost are there, remarking the border farther into ThunderClan territory. Lionblaze says they'd try to talk things out first, but if it comes to a battle, Furrypaw would fight Spikefur, Firepaw would fight Scorchfur, Leafpool would fight Ferretclaw, and Lionblaze would fight Crowfrost. Lionblaze leads them out of the undergrowth and asks what they were doing on ThunderClan territory. Crowfrost replies that it was ShadowClan territory, and Lionblaze hisses that it was ThunderClan territory since the Clans came to the lake. Crowfrost hisses that they needed more prey , so they took more land. Lionblaze argued that at the Gathering they'd said prey was running fine. Crowfrost replies that in the half-moon things change. Firepaw points out that newleaf wasn't far off, and that they were just greedy. Lionblaze agrees with his apprentice, so Crowfrost fights. Furrypaw charges at Spikefur. Furrypaw starts to show him up, and Furrypaw taunts him about it. After a while, the ShadowClan warriors give up and flee. Leafpool says that they should renew the scent markers and go home. Furrypaw anxiously points out that Leafpool was limping. They renew the scent markers and head back, and Gingerpaw points out that it had taken a while to renew scent markers, then realizes how beat up the apprentices were, and ask what happened. Firepaw replies that ShadowCLan happened. Jayfeather treats the apprentices, then asks if Leafpool and Lionblaze with them, and hear them arguing outside, and Lionblaze shouts at Leafpool to go to the medicine den. : Jayfeather snaps at Furrypaw to help Firepaw, so she starts applying dock to the wound on Firepaw's side. She remembers as kits when she did this, after Poppyfrost's death. She gets lost in thought, and Firepaw snaps her out, screaming that it was enough, and Furrypaw realizes she applied too much dock and was stinging him. Gingerpaw comments that it wasn't rocket science. Jayfeather asks Furrypaw to get Lionblaze. She brings him in, but he only needs a bit of dock. he then asks FIrepaw if he wanted to go hunting. Gingerpaw asks when she could leave the medicine den, and Jayfeather replies in a day or two, and that it was just minor whitecough. : Leafpool asks if Furrypaw wants to go hunting, but Jayfeather won't let Leafpool go because of her leg, and he suggests that Furrypaw hunts with Lionblaze. She walks out and finds Lionblaze talking with Cinderheart , and Firepaw waiting impatiently. Furrypaw goes to cross camp to join them, when Leafkit Larkkit and Honeykit tumble out of the nursery, blocking her path. Honeykit is pretending to be Duskfur , Leafkit is pretending to be Pinenose , and Larkkit is pretending to be Weaselfur . The three Clans are trying to take over one another, and ShadowClan and RiverClan join together to take down WindClan (Honeykit and Leafkit work together to take down Larkkit). Furrypaw suggests that she takes ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan for ThunderClan, so the three kits work together against Furrypaw. She lets them win, and Larkkit lets her go, using the name Furrycloud for her. Furrypaw lets them continue the game and walks off, joining the others. They go hunting, and Firepaw catches a mouse ,and Furrypaw catches a vole . Lionblaze compliments Furrypaw, but not Firepaw, and Firepaw runs off. Lionblaze sighs that he thought he figured out how to mentor an apprentice with Dovewing . Furrypaw follows Firepaw to find him stalking a pigeon . He catches it, and they go back to Lionblaze. Furrypaw catches a small mouse on the way. They head back to camp, and Lionblaze has gotten an extra vole. Larkkit grabs Lionblaze's vole as they walk into camp. Larkkit takes Furrypaw's vole for Ivypool and they he walks into the nursery. Lionblaze tells him to take the mice to the elders and they'd split the pigeon. Sandstorm complains about the small mice, and Furrypaw feels guilty, so runs into the forest and catches a squirrel , and Graystripe approves. Furrypaw walks back out and realizes that Lionblaze and Firepaw were already eating the pigeon, so Furrypaw rushes over and takes the last few mouthfuls, and is reminded of trying to get the last spoonfuls of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. : Lionblaze sends Furrypaw and Firepaw to clean the elders' den, and when they're done with the moss they play Monkey in the Middle with Gingerpaw, and Firepaw is the monkey. During the game, Gingerpaw leaps backwards to catch the ball of moss and crashes into the brambles at the entrance to the medicine den and gets tangled. Jayfeather untangles her and tells her to rest. Someone calls Furrypaw for a border patrol, and she sighs, hoping she wouldn't have to fight. Characters Major *Furrypaw Minor *Jayfeather *Ivypool *Sunkit *Brightkit *Cloudkit *Bumblestripe *Daisy *Firepaw *Gingerpaw *Yellowfang *Bluestar *Lionblaze *Leafpool *Scorchfur *Crowfrost *Spikefur *Ferretclaw *Larkkit *Honeykit *Leafkit *Cinderheart *Sandstorm *Graystripe Mentioned *Berrynose *Bramblepaw *Hawkfrost *Duskfur *Pinenose *Weaselfur *Dovewing Category:Into the Forest Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations